


If you were a book I'd read you every night

by lotspot



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courf is a librarian, also bit of combeferre and jehan friendship bc god why not, and ferre is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotspot/pseuds/lotspot
Summary: Courfeyrac is a librarian at the university library. Combeferre comes in to take out a bunch of books. Courfeyrac leaves his number in the pages of one of them.





	If you were a book I'd read you every night

**Author's Note:**

> This is fluffy and silly!

Enjolras lifted his head disdainfully from where it was leaning on the table as he heard a busy shuffling of feet behind him.

“Ok so I couldn’t find the exact book you were looking for but I got these four instead. They’re not specialised in your one thing but all have chapters on it in them and honestly, Enjolras what did you expect please pick a less niche part of history next time.”

Courf grinned like the sun as he dumped the books on the counter in front of Enjolras’ face. Enjolras gave a weak smile which Courf saw as a flying success seeing as he knew Enjolras had just come out the other end of a breakdown.

“Courf you’re the best. I’m sorry to put you through this much trouble.”

“No problem darling. If you hang in tight for a second I can make you a coffee. It’s only bad library coffee machine coffee but I’ve discovered if you add two packets of sugar and a sachet of instant hot chocolate it tastes a lot less like water!”

Enjolras properly smiled at that and nodded.

Courfeyrac went into the back room. When he came back Enjolras was talking lowly to a tall man. He looked dishevelled in the same way Enjolras always did after a week stint in the library; still annoyingly perfect. He was holding a large medical textbook which struck Courfeyrac as odd because the library they were currently all standing was not the medicine library.

Realising he may have been staring a little, Courfeyrac plastered on his best smile and walked over. He slid the coffee over to Enjolras who instantly wrapped his hands around it and blew a kiss at him. The annoyingly perfect medicine book man looked over at Courf with enthusiasm.

“Hi! I’m Combeferre. I was just talking to your friend about the protest coming up. I didn’t realise your group were organising it. I would join but I barely have time with my degree in its fourth year. I would love to come along to the protest if you would have me.”

Enjolras chimed in at that point, “It’s a public event it has nothing to do with us whether you turn up”

“That being said we would of course love to have you.” Courf cut in. Combeferre smiled at that.

“Not that I’m not enjoying your company, But what is a fourth year medicine student doing in the arts and social studies library?”

Combeferre looked briefly embarrassed before answering. “Oh well I wanted a break from, well, this” He held up his textbook. Both Enjolras and Courfeyrac nodded solemnly. “I’m looking for a book on the eastern religions. I’m doing a project with a friend and I need to brush up on my part.”

“Oh wonderful! My friend Jehan is specialising in that it’s fascinating!”

“You know Jehan too?”

Courfeyrac laughed, “Oh my god small world! Yes! They come to our meetings”

Combeferre chuckled, “I pierced their ears. They talked at me the entire time. It took me 3 hours to do 3 piercings. Luckily no one else was in the shop so it didn’t matter and we’ve been fast friends ever since.”

“Yeah that sounds like the Jehan I know. Alright 4th floor 5th aisle.” He handed Combeferre a piece of paper, “These are the books I’d recommend. I’ll still be here when you get back although Enjolras here may have left because he has things to be doing that aren’t falling asleep on my counter.”

Enjolras jolted up with a start and gave Courfeyrac a bleary confused look. Combeferre laughed and picked up the piece of paper. “See you in a sec.”

Courfeyrac watched Combeferre disappear up the stairs and sighed. His eyes slid back to Enjolras who was now very awake and looking at Courfeyrac over his coffee cup with a smug look in his eyes.

“Oh shut up. Go get some sleep I will not carry you home for again. My bones are brittle and weak and you are a lump of lead.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes and finished his coffee. “Fine fine fine. I’m leaving. I expect you home by 11 though and if you’re not I expect a text.”

“Yes mother.”

Enjolras picked up his bag and his 4 books and soon Courfeyrac was surrounded by nothing more than the quiet buzz of the library.

It didn’t last long though because soon a grinning Combeferre was approaching his desk with 5 books in his arms and Courfeyrac was melting all over again.

“I couldn’t choose so I got them all. Hope you don’t mind.”

“I’m a librarian dude. This is my job why would I mind? Anyways I hope they’re all useful. Although I am wondering exactly when you are going to have time to read all these.”

Combeferre blushed, “I just finished a placement so I have a bit of time on my hands. And I don’t exactly have friends coming out of my ears to help me fill it. Actually I’ll be back in a second, I just realised I left my textbook upstairs.”

Courfeyrac nodded and stamped Combeferre’s books. He looked at the pile of post it notes next to him. Fuck it. He scribbled his number and name on one and stuck it on the first chapter of one of the books. Soon he saw Combeferre jog back over.

“Sorry! Anyways where were we?”

“Books can be friends. But if you ever want to come along to one of our meetings and there are many friends there. I mean potential friends. I mean there are people there who would like you. Because you are very likeable. I like you anyways ok you should go before I spiral any further.”

Combeferre gave a shy smile and nodded, “I might actually. Wednesdays at 5 right?”

Courfeyrac nodded.

 

\---

 

Courfeyrac was sat in the library the next day daydreaming about Wednesday. It was only 4 days away. 4 days until he might see Combeferre again unless… Courf looked at his phone screen and frowned. No new messages apart from Joly asking him where ey could buy the best glitter hairspray. Courf typed out a response and refreshed his messages again.

“Waiting for a text?” Courfeyrac jumped and threw his phone back into his bag at his feet. He looked up to see Combeferre leaning against the counter. He was wearing a bright yellow t-shirt and a grey cardigan and Courfeyrac was tempted to put on his sunglasses.

“Uh Enjolras is supposed to be texting me a thing to do with a… thing. It’s unimportant.”

“Cool. I’ve come to return one of the books.”

Courfeyrac raised his eyebrows, “Was it not good?”

“Oh no it was wonderful! But I’ve finished it.”

“You… You read it? All?”

“Cover to cover.”

“I mean I’m a little impressed but also I’m friends with Jehan and so are you and therefore you must have seen them power through a Dickens book in 2 hours so I’m not THAT impressed.”

Combeferre smiled and put the book on the desk. It wasn’t the one with Courfeyrac’s number in it. Courf felt a weight fall off his shoulders. He placed the book on the returns rack.

“So what did you think of it?”

“Useful! I loved the way the author wrote about Japan’s approach to Buddhism. She really went into detail but it never felt like a chore to read.”

Combeferre continued to babble about the book. Courfeyrac just watched him and tried to not look as smitten as he felt. When Combeferre finally trailed off it was because he realised he was going to be late to meet Jehan so he said a hasty goodbye and left.

 

\---

 

Combeferre came back the next day as well. Another book. Courfeyrac listened to him rattle on about why this one was good as well and then Combeferre left and Courfeyrac went back to daydreaming.

On the third day Combeferre placed his book on the counter and Courfeyrac’s breath caught in his chest. It was the book he’d written his number in.

“So was this one as good as the last two?”

“Oh absolutely. There just aren’t enough books on Sikhism and It was honestly refreshing to read one that had this much detail.”

Once again, Courfeyrac listened to Combeferre talk but this time there was a sadness in his chest. He discreetly checked his phone. No new messages. He sighed and put on a smile until Combeferre was finished.

“So will we be seeing you tomorrow?”

“I hope so. It is certainly my intention.”

“Great! Café Musain at 5. See you there!”

Combeferre seemed a little put off by Courfeyrac’s dismissal so Courf smiled. Combeferre nodded and left. Courf check his phone. Nothing.

 

 

“No news is good news that’s what they always say right?” Enjolras set a plate of spaghetti in front of where Courfeyrac was draped dramatically over two chairs at Enjolras’ table.

Courf sat up indignantly, “Not in this situation Enjolras.”

Enjolras shrugged and sat down to eat his own dinner. “So ask him tomorrow at the meeting. Just talk to him dude.”

“Just talk to him. Do you hear yourself? And have you met me? No that would be a disaster.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes, “Don’t be so dramatic. Combeferre is a very reasonable and kind man. You will be fine either way.”

Courfeyrac groaned.

“Or just text him now. I have his number.”

Courfeyrac jumped up, “He gave you his number?”

“Calm down Romeo, I asked for his number to give him updates on meetings. Purely platonic I promise.”

Courfeyrac sighed, “No. No if he wanted me to have his number he would have texted me. I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”

 

\---

 

When Courfeyrac walked into the meeting Combeferre was already there Leaning over a table in deep and fast discussion with Enjolras. When Courf walked over Combeferre stopped mid-sentence and stood up.

“Ah there you are. I uh, I wanted to talk to you. Enjolras we will continue this in a second.” Combeferre placed a hand on Courf’s shoulder and walked toward the hallway. Courfeyrac really had no choice but to follow.

“What’s up buttercup?” Courfeyrac gave a nervous laugh but it died in the air.

“Did I do something wrong?”

There were five seconds of complete silence before Courf replied with “what?”

“It’s just, you were so quick to dismiss me yesterday in the library and you seemed on edge and then I went in to the library today and you weren’t there and are you avoiding me?”

Courfeyrac was stunned. “Um no. First of all I don’t work in the library on Wednesdays and secondly no you did nothing wrong. It’s me. I wear my emotions on my sleeve and I should just keep them bottled up for the sake of friendships but I can’t and I’m sorry if that put a strain on us. You made it clear you didn’t want my advances and that’s ok you were very polite about it and I should just shush up more often.”

“I did what? When did I ever imply that?”

“I left my number in one of the books and you didn’t text me and that’s ok!”

Combeferre laughed, “Oh Courfeyrac. I didn’t read the books.”

Now nothing made sense anymore. “What on God’s fresh earth do you mean you didn’t read the books? You could not possibly go into that much detail about a book you haven’t read.”

“Oh you’re right. I have read them but approximately 5 weeks ago when they were in Jehan’s apartment. And to be fair I hadn’t read one of them but I took them out as an excuse to come in every day. I’ll be honest I didn’t know how long I could keep it up but it seemed like a good idea at the time. I’m sorry this has happened, but believe me, I never saw your number and I absolutely did not mean to imply I didn’t like you. Because I really do.”

There were another couple of seconds of silence before Courfeyrac started giggling. “Oh my god that is the freaking nerdiest thing ever oh my god ok. Please get drinks after the meeting with me.”

Combeferre smiled, “That sounds absolutely wonderful and perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at probably-pride-related xxx


End file.
